


darkness rises

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dark!Rey, Rey Palpatine, Slight Reylo, TRoS FixIt, alternate TROS ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what if ben solo’s death finally pushed rey over the edge? alternate tros ending
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	darkness rises

she gently covered the empty lightsaber husks with a well-worn cloth, tying it neatly with a strand of leather twine. slowly, she placed a single hand over the bundle, closing her eyes. she allowed it to sink beyond the surface of the tatooine sands.  
a slight disturbance in the force alerted her, and she paused. a small, elderly woman accompanied by a riding beast stood before her. her life was but a single, quivering string in the force.  
“there’s been no one for so long.” the woman whispered, voice old and strained from disuse. “who are you?”  
rey stood, hands falling to her sides. “i’m rey.”  
“rey who?”  
rey slowly looked up, finally opening her eyes. the woman stumbled back, fear flooding her face and the force. the younger woman smiled, her eyes a bright menacing red gold.  
“rey palpatine.”  
her palm opened, a black handled lightsaber falling into it. it ignited brilliantly, the dark red blade heavily contrasting with the light sands of the desert around her.

**Author's Note:**

> ana oup


End file.
